Prince Peony and Princess Chrysanthemum
by Nancylu92
Summary: Yao and "Kimi" meet, then Yao pushes her away to save her and Xiang. Will they meet up, or will they forever be apart? Xiang/Kaoru is Hong Kong, Chinaxfem!Japan, "Kimi" is fem!Japan, but true name will be revealed inside.
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago, there were two kingdoms. One was of the Golden Sun (China - country) and the other was that of the Red Sun (Japan - country). The people of the Golden Kingdom were outgoing, kind but rather childish and selfish. The people of the Red Sun were shy, quiet, kind but naïve. One day, the King and Queen of the Golden Kingdom ordered for a siege on the Red Sun as a punishment for the rape and murder of their oldest child, a daughter, by the crown prince of the Red Kingdom. The young crown prince of the Golden Kingdom, Yao Wang (China - human) was dragged along in order to witness his parent's revenge on the Red Kingdom. At the time, the crown prince was only 7 years old, oblivious and very terrified at the rage that his parents kept in their hearts.

The ships left at sunrise to greet the Red Kingdom with sticks that spewed fire and their large sleek ships. Yao was in the largest ship in a special room, sobbing at the animosity that his parents had toward the Red Kingdom.

"Why do Mama and Baba have to do this?" Yao thought while sniffling, trying to stop the endless tears. "We can just live in harmony and live happily together."

Yao obviously was too young to realize what had happened. The oldest princess, Yuan Wang, had been kidnapped by Kaito Honda, who was the crown prince of the Red Sun. Yuan had then been raped and tortured until she had bled to death, leaving a red sun mark in the corner of the royal dungeon. Kaito was praised throughout the kingdom at weakening the will and happiness of the Golden Sun. While they were partying, the Golden Kingdom was preparing a large siege that would even put the later occurring Rape of Nanking to shame. The crown prince was locked in a large dark room, unaware of the commotion and the turmoil that was boiling up in his kingdom. He had grown up in a family of daughters and had only one brother, whose name was Xiang (Hong Kong). Xiang had just been born a few months ago.

Now, Yao and Xiang were in a large room together, waiting to witness the supposed end to the Red Kingdom. Yao put the emotionless Xiang on the large silk covered bed, where the baby lay down and fell asleep. The crown prince walked up to the deck and looked over to the peaceful kingdom, where he saw the enormous palace where the Red Kingdom monarchs resided.

"Wahh~ it's so beautiful!" Yao thought happily. He became dejected again when he realized that the palace would be destroyed and the blood of the royal would be smeared into a sun, like what Kaito had did to Yuan.

The ships had landed, and all he heard were loud booms. Fire and blood spewed out into the sky, leaving scars in Yao's mind that could never be erased. The King told Yao to get Xiang and get into the palace, where they would be temporarily safe. The King knew that the Red King and Queen would never kill the sweet prince and the emotionless baby. Yao ran down as fast as he could, found the sleeping Xiang, scooped the now terrified but not crying baby, and sprinted to the Red Palace.

"B-Baba, Mama, please, stay safe… for Xiang and my sisters… I can take care of myself… but they need you…" Yao opened the door and ran into a big dark room that he guessed was the sitting room for the officials when they arrived as ambassadors in the Red Kingdom. He put Xiang down on a silk covered couch and crept deeper into the room where he tripped and he heard a scream, and a very feminine scream, for that matter.

"W-who's there?" Yao asked.

"I-it's only me, m-master o-of the Gold K-kingdom…" A small voice sounded. A candle suddenly lit, and a beautiful girl about Yao's age walked toward him with a terrified look on her face. She had short chin length hair that bounced whenever she walked, and she had a golden chrysanthemum in her hair. Her clothing was simple but elegant; it was some sort of exotic clothing that Yao didn't recognize. He could only focus on the beautiful girl's deep golden eyes. They were fearful, but they had a glint of hope in them. Yao blushed slightly, got down on one knee and kissed the girl's hand. (There's a nyotalia picture of Japan who is in here, and here's the link! .net/247116#full )

The pretty girl blushed deeply and kneeled down to Yao and patted his head. "There's n-no need to do that, g-good sir… I am a girl after all, and not important in the Royal Family."

Yao was shocked. _T-this girl is a member of the Royal f-family? T-the one that killed my s-sister?_ Yao gulped and smiled weakly, but he was violently shaking. "I-I am t-the crown prince of the Golden Kingdom, and my kingdom is currently attacking yours, princess. But before your kingdom perishes, may I have the privilege of knowing your name?"

The girl whimpered in fear and cowered back and managed a hoarse whisper. "I-I'm K-Kimi Honda, 5 years old, and I am the 3rd child of the 5th wife of the King of the Red Kingdom."

Yao suddenly felt pain in his heart for scaring her like this. He yanked the candle out of her hand, and placed it on the table. He took her hand and yanked her towards him, embracing her cold shivering form in his warm arms. Kimi sighed in content from being consoled by such a handsome young boy.

Yao felt warm and giddy inside and he had an urge to do something to her. He pushed her onto the ground and started to kiss her roughly. He had seen his father doing that to his mistresses multiple times, and Yao thought that he could do it too, since he was the crown prince, after all. Kimi moaned as she felt his tongue beg for entrance into her warm mouth. She shyly let his tongue roam her mouth. With Kimi being a virgin, Yao knew that he could do anything to her and she would let him. But he restrained himself as she was 2 years younger than him. Yao broke the kiss, a thin string of saliva connecting their tongues. Both were panting from lack of air and blushing madly. Xiang started to whimper from being scared of the dark. Yao yelped at forgetting his younger brother, and he went to retrieve him from the couch. Kimi was nevertheless very confused. Yao grinned and put Xiang in Kimi's lap.

"This is Xiang Wang, my little brother," Yao grinned as Xiang lay down in Kimi's lap, falling asleep immediately. "He's only a couple of months old and he's so brave!"

Kimi giggled. "You told me your brother's name," she shyly said. "But what's your name, sir?"

Yao was sad at not being able to give this sweet young maiden his name earlier. "My name is Yao Wang," he announced proudly. "And I am the crown prince to the Golden Kingdom!"

Kimi started to sniffle. "Y-you're the crown prince of the family who is destroying mine? W-why… why are you doing this?"

Yao sighed and held her in his arms as she cried silently. "I-I don't know, Kimi-chan… I-I don't know why…"

A large bang disrupted this moment. The ceiling started to crumble, and pieces of the thick material started to fall. Yao was scared, but less so than Kimi, who was clutching onto a crying Xiang.

Yao had a lot of muscle and he easily broke one of the walls next to Kimi. It crumbled down to the floor like it was made of dust. She screamed and triggered louder cries from Xiang. Soldiers heard it and they started to run toward the palace. Yao couldn't tell what side they were on, and it didn't matter. If he didn't do something, they would all die. The ponytail-sporting young prince had tears falling down his pale smooth face. He pushed Kimi and Xiang out the opening in the wall, leaving himself to die.

"Yao! Don't go! What about Xiang? What about me?" Kimi screeched through the commotion and her tears.

Yao looked back at his first love with a sad knowing look in his eyes. "P-please take care of Xiang for me… If news comes that I have died, p-please marry my brother, for he would be the prince next in line after me… Kimi, don't forget about me… even if you only remember the moment we met, that's ok…" Tears spilled down his cheeks like a rainstorm. He didn't know it would come to this, but he knew that it was the most practical situation.

Kimi nodded and watched her love get crushed by the ceiling and the entire palace. She ran away right before in order to avoid the tears that were springing in her eyes. Yao was nearly killed by the impact of the building. He felt his bones crush to dust and his brain twist like it was being tortured.

"G-God, p-please forgive me…" Yao smiled a small smile as he felt himself slip into unconsciousness.

He thought it was over, but in reality, he only fell into a mild dreamless sleep that he would soon be awakened from. When he woke up, the sun shone in his face as he groaned. Stupefied, he saw himself. He felt himself. He pinched himself. He winced in pain. _Y-yeah, I'm alive. _He saw his soldiers walk toward him. He fell unconscious from exhaustion and pure shock as the soldiers carried him to the ship back to his home. He found himself dreaming of Kimi and Xiang and Kimi's sorrowful face. A tear dripped down his face in his sleep. _Someday,_ he thought, _I'll meet up with Xiang and Kimi… Kimi, my love, please wait for me… _


	2. Stories and Chrysanthemums

It had been 10 years since the fateful meet between Kimi and Yao; he was now 17, she was 15. Little Xiang had grown up to be a fine boy, and he was now 10 years old. Xiang walked over to Kimi, who was shedding tears over remembering what Yao sacrificed, his own life, to save her.

"Nee-san, why are you crying right now?" Xiang asked in his monotone voice.

Kimi started to sob harder. This boy was so different, yet the amber eyes that he had reminded her too much of Yao's dancing golden eyes.

"Kaoru, I think it's about time that I told you an old story."

Xiang had been renamed to Kaoru by Kimi to avoid suspicion. She used the pretence of Kaoru being her long lost little brother to avoid Kaoru being torn away and possibly banished from the Kingdom. The Red Sun had finally put itself back together after all those years, but Kimi's heart was still scarred by Yao's gentle and kind face as he pushed her away 10 years ago. Kimi, feeling guilty about taking Xiang, told Kaoru the story about his brother who she had fallen in love with, Kaoru being torn away violently by the siege, and how Kimi tried to protect him from the truth for 10 years. Little did she know, Kaoru still remembered the screams, blood, and fire. He always put on a monotone face to protect his heart from the pain and suffering. When he was 5, Kaoru found out what happened and threw away his heart to ensure that he would never feel pain. He was very wrong, because 5 years later, he was sitting next to Kimi weeping into his yukata sleeves. Kaoru never imagined that he could feel such deep pain. Not the kind that scrapes one's skin, but the kind that tears it apart and destroys the hard outer layer of oneself. Kimi, feeling very sympathetic, patted Kaoru's shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"Shhh… my ototo… it's going to be okay… you'll meet up with him someday, I promise." Kimi tried to console him while trying to console herself. _Yao, _she thought, _please… save me and your brother… please…_

Meanwhile, Yao was sitting in his throne as the King of the Golden kingdom at age 17. He was adorned in blue and golden robes and his hair was down, flowing gracefully on his shoulders. (This is what he's wearing, but in this he looks less creepy and his hair is down: .net/330079) Yao sighed sadly, as this was the 10th anniversary of his departing with his true love, Kimi Honda. He was always anxious that his brother was dead, but something in his heart always told him that Kimi and Xiang were thinking of him. This feeling always brought him warmth and joy, and another day he could live onwards. After his father died, Yao was made King at age 10, 3 years after the siege on the Red Kingdom. His mother had died during the siege from weakness and horror. Yao's father became weaker and weaker as the years went on, and Yao was left with an enormous kingdom at the tender age of 10 years old. Under Yao's supervision, the Golden Kingdom was extremely powerful and it was the richest kingdom on the face of the earth. He just needed a lovely queen to rule with him. But every time he thought of marriage, Kimi's face appeared in his mind. Her face was blurry as it had been 10 years, but the look in her eyes always stopped him from thinking of marriage. The sweet smile was much better than having a snobby wife next to Yao. Yao always dreamed of them together with children, and he was always happy in the morning. It was noon, and it was time for Yao's daily walk to the flower garden. His servants opened the doors for him, and he walked outside. His face was greeted by the golden sun over the horizon. The wind sang a lovely song as it rushed in Yao's face to say a cheery greeting. He saw his beautiful flower garden, one that had been cherished by generations of royals in his family. Yao took in the sight of the peonies, the hibiscuses, and his other flowers. He gazed around until he saw several yellow flowers, ones he had never seen before. Once Yao realized what they were, he gasped quietly. They were chrysanthemums, the national flower of the Red Kingdom, (the flower that Kimi had in her hair) and they were organized in a golden heart. Yao ran over to them and sat in the middle of the heart and sighed happily. _Kimi… _Yao thought,_ if you are somewhere and if you love me, I will save you and my little brother. _

Lady Fortune smiled down on both teenagers and she smiled, for this was to seal the great fate between young loves across the sea. She spun the wheel of fate again, wondering what adventures the couple would have next.


	3. Waking Up

"Aiyah, aru… when will they come? I have been waiting for an hour, maybe even two…" The young 18-year-old king sat on his throne with a frown on his face. He tapped his long and bony fingers against the elaborately carved gold and jade arm of his throne. He began to sweat from the heat that his fancy robes were taking in. 'Why does silk have to be such a good conductor of heat…?' He wondered in an annoyed manner.

* * *

><p>'The sky is so beautiful today, Nii-san…' Suzuna said quietly… 'I wonder if Yao will recognize me… I hope he forgives me once he finds out that I lied to him about my name...' Suzuna lied to Yao those 11 years ago, telling him that her name was Kimi instead of Suzuna. She had feared him immensely, knowing that he would surely tell his parents and have her killed if Suzuna told him her real name.<p>

"Suzuna." Kaito sternly called to her. "Come over here." Kaito had become king 5 years ago after the death of the Emperor.

"H-hai…" Suzuna walked over to him, trembling slightly in fear under his intense gaze on her. "Would you like anything…?"

"Suzuna. When we reach the palace of the Gold Kingdom, do not talk to the Emperor. A good miss of the court only speaks when spoken to.

"I understand, Kaito Onii-sama…" Suzuna heard that the new Emperor of the Golden Sun was renowned for his aggression and coldness. She looked out to sea, seeing the enormous palace reflecting the beautiful morning sun. Suzuna smiled and covered her face with her delicate and soft hands, forming a shield from the ferocious sun. 'A new day begins each morning…' She heard Kaoru walk next to her quietly and hug her silently, with his normally emotionless eyes brimming with excitement and wonder. Suzuna giggled, knowing that the young Chinese boy had never been outside the palace walls. She ruffled his hair with a grin, and looked towards the kingdom of gold and prosperity.

* * *

><p>Yao heard the doors to the palace open. He smirked, thinking 'Ah, they are finally here, aru… What do they look like? Will the Emperor bring anybody with him?' He felt his cockiness melt into curiosity. He heard that the emperor was around his age, maybe older by a few years. Honestly, Yao had never met a member of high status as young as he was. He had also heard that the Emperor of the Red Kingdom was bringing his younger sister, a beauty like nobody had ever seen. The only beautiful girl who had ever caught his eye was the girl he knew by Kimi. 'Kimi, aru… will you ever return to my arms? Will I ever see you again…?' He was lost in thought until he heard something.<p>

"Yao…?"

* * *

><p>Suzuna was shocked. The boy she had met so many years ago had become so handsome, she almost didn't recognize him, and yet, he looked so similar, with those beautiful amber eyes and cinnamon hair that it would be impossible to miss him. She broke into the first genuine smile in years, and walked towards him, only to be pulled back by her angry brother.<p>

"SUZUNA! Have you already forgotten what I have told you?" Kaito was furious, afraid that his sister would ruin his reputation.

Yao was blushing from both shock and a feeling he couldn't describe. Was this only a beautiful girl that might have been already the mistress of Kaito? No, he felt more for her, a magnetic attraction that couldn't be denied. The only time he felt this was 11 years ago, when he first met Kimi… Could this have been the beautiful girl that had been separated from him for over a decade?

There was only one way to find out.

"Kimi, aru…?"


	4. The Heavens, my sweet 爱人

When Suzuna heard what he had just said, she smiled, and both young people felt their tired and sad eyes softly open to the music of the heavens.

"Yao… you haven't forgotten me… And I'm sure you haven't forgotten about little Kaor- I mean Xiang, over here." She stepped aside to reveal the young 11-year-old boy who had been hiding behind her kimono the entire time. He was wearing a red yukata with golden dragons embroidered on it, to remind him of his Chinese ethnicity. Yao's eyes widened, and he stepped off the throne in shock.

"Xiang, aru…?" Yao reached for his hand, and Kaoru hesitantly placed his hand in his older brother's larger hand.

"Onii-san… no, Gege…" Kaoru smiled.

Yao, who was touched by Kaoru's knowledge of Chinese and his small, but bittersweet smile, felt tears well up in his eyes. He threw his arms around Kaoru in a very un-royal manner, and started to cry.

"Xiang! I thought I would never see you again! I've been waiting for both you and your Jiejie for so long! You were only a baby when I last saw you…"

Kaoru wiped his brother's tears away innocently. "Gege, please don't cry. We have seen each other again, and we will never forget each other, and that's all I need." He smiled a small smile again, and Yao patted his head fondly. He turned to Suzuna.

"I can't use words to explain how grateful I am to have Xiang back, aru… Xie xie ni, Kimi…"

Suzuna smiled. "Call me Suzuna. Kimi's simply a nickname, a name of the past that is irrelevant now." She stepped behind Kaoru, and hugged both him and Yao, forming a very crowded blanket around the young Chinese boy, who was grumbling through the layers of fabric that had engulfed him. He didn't say anything, however, as he didn't want to ruin the blossoming scene of his adoptive sister, and the Emperor, his blood brother.

Yao took her hand and kissed it. "Oh Princess, how lovely you have become…" He grinned that same grin from 11 years ago that Suzuna had fallen for.

Kaito ruined the happy moment by stating, shocked, "Your Great Highness, you have met my sister before?"

Yao's smile melted away into a neutral façade. "Yes, Your Honor, I have met your sister before, aru. It was from over a decade ago, when you took liberties with my jiejie Yuan, and then killed her."

Kaito smiled. "Oh yes, I remembered her soft skin, and her helpless cries for mercy… music to my ears, Your Honor."

Yao let go of them in pursuit of the cackling King, when Suzuna gripped his sleeve. "Your Highness, he is simply a baka not worthy of your attention… I remember the pain in your eyes when I first met you, Yao-sama, and it hurt to see you look so sad because of my idiot brother." Her eyes were so sad and innocent, so full of kindness and sympathy. "He isn't worth your energy and time, Yao-sama…"

Yao smiled wearily at her. He rubbed her cheek fondly, sending a pink blush spreading rapidly throughout her face, and he turned to the King coldly. "Be glad your sister has saved your head, mugou*."

Kaito simply smirked, as he stepped outside to watch the warm scene of his sister, his adoptive brother, and the Emperor embracing and talking like old friends.

That day, gold fire was formed. The embers of love, hatred, and family burst into flames with the ignition of this fateful meeting sparking feelings that had never reached before.


End file.
